The Angel's Hope
by WolfieRed23
Summary: One night on Tatooine, Padme can't sleep and goes outside to calm her nerves when she gets caught up in a strange sandstorm. Strange as in it sends her 32 years forward in time. And that's only the beginning. Now Padme's on an adventure where she meets her children, joins a rebellion and so much more.
1. Chapter 1:Intro and the Beginning

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

**Queen Amidala, her protector Caption Panaka and three of her five handmaidens have escaped Naboo and the Trade Federation with help from Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Amidala, under the disguise of a handmaiden, has followed Qui-Gon and the droid Artoo-Detoo to the town Mos Espa with her handmaiden Sabe impersonating her back on her ship. They have found the parts they need to fix Amidala's ship but cannot pay for them. While at the junk shop where they found the parts, Amidala met the owner Watto's slave Anakin who invited the three strangers shelter for the sandstorm that was approaching. That night, Anakin told the strangers about the pod race coming up and said if he won then he would give them the prize money to buy their parts. Anakin's mother Shmi didn't approve but allowed her son to enter the race since he survived all the other races he entered. But the Force has a plan for the young queen of Naboo and they began that night…**

* * *

Padme sighed. It had been merely hours since she left Naboo and yet it felt like days. Her people were at risk but she couldn't stay because that would be putting her at risk and she would be of no help to her people if she was captured. Unable to sleep, Padme decided to go outside. The sandstorm had ended hours ago so she knew it was safe. As she walked towards the door, she heard a beeping. She turned and saw the astromech droid Artoo-Detoo coming after her. Padme smiled. That droid was the most passionate one out of all the droids on her ship so she should have expected him to follow her.

"I'll be fine Artoo." Padme told the droid. Artoo didn't believe it at all so Padme relented, "You can watch me alright?" The droid agreed, knowing he couldn't convince the stubborn queen otherwise. Padme shook her head. Artoo wasn't just passionate. He was stubborn. Almost as stubborn as the young queen herself. Padme walked out of the house, made sure Artoo stayed back and walked towards a small mound that faced the two Tatooine suns during the day and the three moons during the night. Padme sighed. She was worried. For her people, for her friends and her family that was still on Naboo. Most people thought of her as the most mature 14 year old they know and while they may be right, that put a lot of pressure on Padme, more then they know, and causes her to worry about her people, friends and family more then she knows she should. And now she had to place her trust and her people's safety in a 9 year old boy. Suddenly, sand started to rise around Padme. _What the? _She thought when it began to rise faster until she couldn't see. She heard Artoo's frantic beeping but she couldn't focus enough to understand him. Then, she felt herself being lifted off the ground as the sand began to spin around her. It became thicker and Padme couldn't see at all. She cried out and closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

Padme felt like she was lying on ground but she couldn't open her eyes. It felt like the hot Tatooine suns were shining in her eyes. Then, she heard beeping. Familiar beeping and a voice. A man's voice.

"Come here my little friend." The man said, "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Seconds later, a boy spoke,

"Ben? Ben Kenobi?"

"It's not wise to travel the Jundland Wastes lightly." The man, Ben, said, "Tell me. What brings you out here, young Luke?" The boy, Luke, answered,

"This little droid. I think he's searching for his former master but I've never seen such passion in a droid before." _Passion? _Padme thought, _Could that be Artoo? _"He claims to be searching for an Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke continued, "Do you know him by chance? Was he a relative of yours?" _Why would Artoo be searching for Obi-Wan? _Padme thought.

"Obi-Wan?" Ben said after a pause. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"So you do know him?" Luke asked him.

"Of course I know him." Ben said, "He's me." Padme's eyes shot open but she was blinded by bright light.

"Agh!" she cried out.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"Stay here." Ben said. Minutes later, Padme felt the light being blocked from her eyes and a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and gasped. Above her was an old man. She sat up and stared into the man's eyes, something holding her to that spot. "Padme?" the man asked. Then, Padme gasped,

"Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan smiled at his old friend. "How are you old?" Padme asked calmly.

"Padme you aren't in your time." Obi-Wan explained. When Padme gave him a confused look, he clarified, "You've been sent 32 years forward in time."

* * *

**Well, that's the beginning. I'm sorry if the intro confuses you but I couldn't think of a good way to start this so that's how I solved that problem. Hope you like the beginning and I plan to continue this but I've got two stories I'm already working on for the TV show Once Upon a Time so I might not be able to update often. Sorry this chapter's so short but the next chapters will be longer. Anyway, this is my first Star Wars story so wish me luck and please review! Ps you guys decide: should I let Obi-Wan live or die? Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Explanation

"What?" Padme asked in her queen voice. Obi-Wan smiled. He knew the young queen well enough to know what she meant when she spoke. She was shocked.

"You are 32 years into the future, Padme." Obi-Wan explained again.

"H-How?" Padme stuttered.

"Anything is possible with the Force." Obi-Wan said, "Now Padme, you have to tell me what happened before you traveled through time." Padme nodded,

"I had landed on Tatooine with you, Qui-Gon, Captain Panaka, the Queen and my fellow handmaidens. Then-"

"Padme, I know you are Queen Amidala." Obi-Wan interrupted. Padme, knowing she probably revealed herself, nodded and continued,

"Then, Qui-Gon, Artoo and I went into the town of Mos Espa where we found the parts needed for my ship but couldn't get them. We also met Anakin and his mother invited us to stay with her while the sandstorm passed and Ani offered to enter a podrace so we could use the money to buy the parts. Shmi and I disagreed but nothing stopped Ani. I couldn't sleep and decided to go take a walk to clear my head when sand swept me up and the next thing I know, I'm here listening to you and the boy Luke talk." Obi-Wan leaned back and thought about it when he finally said,

"Padme, I'm going to tell you some things but you must keep who you are and where you come from a secret, understand?" Padme nodded and the old Jedi continued, "19 years ago, you gave birth to twins, Luke and Leia but after you died. It was a tragic loss and the entire planet of Naboo mourned you. After you died, Bail Organa, Master Yoda and myself decided to separate Luke and Leia to keep them safe."

"But why?" Padme interrupted, "What about their father?"

"Their father was Anakin and he died shortly before you." Padme gasped. Obi-Wan put his hand on the 14 year old's shoulder as she processed the information. When she looked Obi-Wan in the eye again, he continued, "Leia was adopted by Senator Organa while Luke was taken here to be raised by his aunt and uncle."

"Luke." Padme whispered, "That boy you spoke to earlier, you called him Luke. My Luke?" Obi-Wan nodded. Padme tried to control her breathing and listened as her old friend continued,

"I've been watching Luke here while Senator Organa has been taking care of Leia. Today, Luke bought Artoo and Threepio and had to chase Artoo out here where he was looking for me." Padme smiled. That's her Artoo.

"Can I tell him who I am?" she asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Not until the Force says you can."

"But I'm not a Jedi." Padme exclaimed.

"True but you have a small Force sensitivity. So the Force can tell you when it's time for something to be done." Padme nodded, though she didn't believe it. "Now, come my young queen, we must meet Luke."

"But who do I say I am?" Obi-Wan thought for a moment and then said,

"Padme Nabree." Padme nodded and followed Obi-Wan around the rock to see a young man kneeling near a droid. The young man had light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Padme was shocked. _He looks like an older version of Ani. _She thought as Luke stood up and held out his hand.

"Luke Skywalker." He smiled.

"Padme Nabree." Padme followed smoothly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Luke commented.

"Oh, I just jumped out of my ship. It was going to crash so I jumped to escape." Padme explained her hastily thought up cover story. Luke's eyes widened but he said nothing. Then, a noise was heard.

"We have to leave." Obi-Wan rushed, "The Sandpeople will be back and in greater numbers. Luke got up and then turned.

"All man, Threepio!" he cried and ran in the direction the droid fell with Obi-Wan behind him. Padme took the time to say hi to Artoo. Artoo, recognizing her, trilled with joy. Padme laughed,

"Yes it's really me, Artoo." Artoo beeped a question. "No I don't know how I'm here." Artoo beeped some more but just then, Luke and Obi-Wan came back, holding a golden Threepio. Padme gasped. The last time she saw the droid, he was a mess of wires formed into a droid shape with eyes and a mouth.

"Hello madam," Threepio started, "I am See-Threepio, human cyborg relations." Padme smiled. She received this introduction already and that he still did it was a comfort for her even though he didn't recognize her.

"Padme Nabree."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Padme." Threepio said as he and Artoo were lifted into the speeder. Padme climbed in next to the droids and as they rode she brushed the sand off her blue and gray dress and got it out of her hair. She was successful with brushing it off her dress but the sand wanted to stay in her hair. When they arrived at Obi-Wan's home, Padme sat next to Artoo whom Obi-Wan was examining while Luke fixed Threepio. Obi-Wan was telling Luke about Anakin but Padme was confused. _What are the Clone Wars? _She wondered, _And wasn't Qui-Gon supposed to train Ani? _She of course couldn't ask without revealing who she really was and it wasn't time. Then, Obi-Wan got up and started looking through a bag of things when he pulled out a light saber and gave it to Luke.

"It was your father's light saber. He wanted you to have it when you were old enough." Obi-Wan explained as Luke activated the weapon and went on to explain how the Jedi were the guardians of peace in the galaxy for more than a thousand generations before the Empire. Padme was shocked to learn the Republic was demolished but hid her surprise behind her queen face as Luke asked how his father died. Obi-Wan explained a young Jedi turned to the Dark Side and killed Anakin. Padme once again hid behind her queen face when Obi-Wan found the message Artoo held. It showed a young woman around Luke's age who looked _exactly _like Padme.

"General Kenobi, years ago you helped my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him with his struggle against the Empire. In this Artoo unit there are the plans for the Empire's deadliest weapon. Unfortunately, my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. Please safely deliver this Artoo unit to Alderaan. My father will know how to access it. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." The young woman said. She looked to the side and then bent down to turn Artoo off. The young woman disappeared and Obi-Wan leaned back to think. He then turned to Luke,

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you are to come with us to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Luke asked, "I can't. I'm needed here. It's not that I like the Empire, I hate it but I can't leave. It's so far from here."

"That's your uncle talking." Obi-Wan commented.

"My uncle!" Luke said, "I'm in for it as it is." Luke thought for a moment and then turned to Obi-Wan. "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport to Mos Eisley or something from there." Obi-Wan looked up at Luke.

"You must do what you think is right." He said and stood up to leave. Luke went out to his speeder with Threepio and Artoo. Padme was about to follow when Obi-Wan gave her a cloak. "We're going to have to go in a cantina to find a pilot where 14 year old girls aren't allowed." He explained. Padme nodded and put the cloak on but didn't put the hood up. Obi-Wan nodded and Padme followed them out to the speeder, believing she was ready for anything. She was wrong.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2. Thanks so much to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed this story. And to make it more personal, I'm thanking all my reviewers/followers/favorites at the end of each chapter. So, thanks to Jedi Alex Colbent, justinstories12, Lunarballet, HufflepuffFinder98, DolphinGirls, Palp, JACarter, Love Chocolate Writing, Thayli, laureas, moonblaze1509, tejdog1, wamakima5004 and all 143 readers! Hope you like this chapter and please review! Later.**


	3. Chapter 3:Falcon Escape

Padme gasped as they came closer to the Jawas' transport. There were clearly dead bodies and gun shots on the transport.

"Obi-Wan…" She pointed causing the Jedi Master to look up.

"Oh dear." He whispered. They got out of the speeder in front of the transport and began looking around. Padme just stared. Obi-Wan could see that she was visibly pale.

"It looks like the Sandpeople did it." Luke pointed out tracks and weapons. "But I've never heard of them attacking something so big before."

"That's because they didn't." Obi-Wan explained, "These tracks are side-by-side. Sandpeople walk single file to hide their numbers. And these blasts. Too accurate save for Imperial Stormtroopers." _Imperial Stormtroopers? _Padme thought, becoming more confused by the minute. _I HAVE to figure out what happened soon. Otherwise I'll reveal myself. _She shook her head as Luke looked at Artoo and Threepio, who waved at his new master.

"If they tracked the droids here then that would lead them…home!" Luke ran to his speeder, ignoring Obi-Wan crying,

"Wait Luke! It's too dangerous!" and Padme crying,

"Luke! Come back!" She was about to follow him when Obi-Wan grabbed her arm. "I have to follow him!" She protested. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"He'll come back." He said and then whispered, "From a tragedy." Padme gasped, turned to the direction Luke left and then started to make a fire to burn the Jawas' bodies.

Once the bodies were burning, Padme heard the sound of a speeder coming. She looked up and smiled sadly. It was Luke. She pulled her cloak tighter and walked up to Luke as Obi-Wan comforted,

"There was nothing you could do. Had you been there, you would have been killed and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire." _EMPIRE?! _Padme thought and looked at Obi-Wan, who clearly read her queen face before Luke looked up at him.

"I want to come with you." He said, "There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." Padme smiled. He had Ani's spirit. Obi-Wan nodded,

"If that's what you wish. Come along." Luke and Obi-Wan went back to collect the droids while Padme stayed back and loaded the speeder, all the while thinking questions. _How could the Senate allow an Empire? What are Imperials? Do they work for the Empire? Probably but why are they on the side of evil? Where'd they come from? _Her questions were interrupted by Luke holding his hand out to her, helping her in. She smiled,

"Thank you." She took his hand and hopped in as they headed on their way.

* * *

Padme stared at the town of Mos Eisley as Obi-Wan explained how you could never find a place filled with more scum and villainy and that they should be cautious. As they entered the town, Padme saw all sorts of creatures and, worrying they might recognize her, put up the hood of her cloak. Just then, a man in white armor, _What did Luke and Obi-Wan call them? Imperials? Yeah that's it. _walked up and asked,

"How long have you had these droids?"

"Three or four seasons." Luke lied.

"May I see your identification?" The Imperial continued.

"You don't need to see his identification." Obi-Wan said with a small move of his hand. Padme smiled. She'd seen Qui-Gon do the same thing when they first met Watto. It didn't work with him but worked well on the Imperial for in a daze repeated,

"We don't need to see your identification."

"He can go about his business." Obi-Wan continued.

"You can go about your business." The Imperial repeated.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Obi-Wan said.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

"Move along." The Jedi master finished with a smile.

"Move along. Move along." The Imperial waved. Luke gave Obi-Wan a look but continued driving. When they arrived at a cantina, Threepio complained about the Jawa inspecting the speeder until Luke waved him off.

"I still can't believe we got past those Stormtroopers." Luke said. _Stormtroopers. _Padme repeated in her mind. "I thought we were done for." Luke continued.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Obi-Wan explained and led the group into the cantina, Padme keeping her head down. While Obi-Wan tried to find a pilot, Padme sat at the bar and tuned everything out when she heard the hum of a lightsaber. She turned and saw an arm on the ground surrounded by blood. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and led the group to a table where a man sat with a Wookiee. He looked very cocky in Padme's opinion.

"Han Solo." The man introduced himself, "Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes indeed." Obi-Wan said, "If it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship?" Han asked, "You ever heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?" When nobody confirmed he continued, boasting, "It's the ship that made the _Kessel Run _in less than 12 parasecs. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only the three of us, two droids and no questions asked." Obi-Wan said.

"What some kind of local trouble?" Han asked.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Obi-Wan said.

"That's the trick, isn't it? It'll cost you extra." Han said, "Ten thousand, all in advance."

"Ten thousand?" Luke gasped, "We can almost buy our own ship for that."

"But who's gonna fly it, kid?" Han asked, "You?"

"You bet I could!" Luke said, "I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to sit here and-" Obi-Wan stopped Luke with his hand. Luke sat back down.

"We'll pay you two thousand now plus fifteen once we reach Alderaan." Obi-Wan said.

"Seventeen?" Han smiled, "You got yourselves a ship. Docking bay 94."

"94." Obi-Wan repeated. Han noticed some Stormtroopers and the bar tender pointing at them and said so. As Luke and Obi-Wan turned around, Han's eyes landed on Padme. He had no idea who she was and wondered if she was a wanted criminal, unable to show her face. The group left quickly and Han and Chewie covered their tracks.

* * *

Later, Chewie led them to the _Millennium Falcon _in Docking bay 94. Once inside, Padme put down her hood and stared at the _Falcon_.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke cried.

"My words exactly." Padme muttered. She's seen a lot of ships but she's never seen so many mismatched parts attached together as a ship in her life. Until now.

"She may not look like much but she's got it where it counts." Han said as he came out. "I even made a few special modifications for you. Now we're in a bit of a rush so if you'll hurry." The group got on the ship, Threepio introduced himself and Artoo, but Padme stopped on her way up. She walked down towards the _Falcon_'s lift poles and held on to it as she leaned over the edge. "What?" Han asked, noticing her. He was slightly shocked but hid it well. The "runaway criminal" turned out to be a 14 year old girl following a farm boy and a strange old man. Padme said nothing, bent down and took her blaster out of her boot. She hid it in her cloak when Stormtroopers ran in.

"There they are!" one said, "Blast them!" Immediately, Padme revealed her blaster and fired at them. She took down a couple before Han started firing.

"Run!" Han cried as he got on the ramp to the _Falcon_. Padme went inside and hurried towards the back, hearing Han shout, "Chewie get us out of here!" She ran in and sat down next to Luke.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Stormtroopers." Padme explained and Luke took off for the cockpit, Obi-Wan following. Padme stayed back to catch her breathe when something blasted the ship and knocked her to the ground. "I thought you said you could fly!" Padme cried as she got up.

"It's not easy with the Empire on your back, princess!" Han called back, "Strap in!" Just then, Obi-Wan and Luke came running back. Luke helped Padme up and they strapped in as the ship made the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3! Now, before I apologize for the wait, let me just say this: OH MY GOODNESS! 486 readers, 16 reviews and 12 followers! You guys ROCK! Thanks to InsertAuthorNameHere, ccp, charmedjedi, PixieDustDiamond, (LOVE you and your reviews!) Lunarballet, JACarter, laures, Love Chocolate Writing and tate4eva (LOVE you as well! Thanks for reviewing every one of my stories!) I love you all it's just those two reviewed every story I have, which is four and three are Once Upon a Time please check them out if you like that show. Okay, my excuses include: typing a Once story, seeing how many reviews I can get, school work, being sick, finish thinking this story out and dancing. I know not very good but I've got this entire story figured out and I've started thinking about a sequel but that's another story entirely. But my biggest excuse is my brother constantly on the computer or I'm distracted but here's the long awaited chapter. LOVE YOU ALL! Remember more reviews, sooner update. Later! **


	4. Chapter 4:Death Star Capture

Padme stared at the blue blade as Luke practiced the drill when Obi-Wan sat down next to her looking very tired.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme whispered.

"I just felt a disturbance in the Force. As if, millions of people cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced." The three of them sat in silence for a moment, the only noise being the droids and Chewie's game of chess. "You better get back to your exercises." Obi-Wan said and Luke obeyed, igniting the lightsaber and trying to block the yet to come bolts. Just then, Han came back with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well you don't have to worry about those Imperials anymore. Told you I'd out run them." Han smiled. He was met with silence. "Well don't everyone thank me at once." He said and watched Luke as he missed a bolt and Obi-Wan instructed him. "What you need is a good blaster by your side." He said.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked as he deactivated the lightsaber.

"Kid, I've been from one side of this galaxy to another and nothing I've seen can make me believe there's an all-powerful Force controlling my destiny." Han said. Obi-Wan smiled and told Luke to try again with a helmet on with the blast shield down. Luke complained he couldn't see, which Obi-Wan responded to that his eyes can deceive him. Luke tried and got blasted on the first try, swinging the lightsaber blindly.

"Stretch out your feelings." Obi-Wan instructed as Han laughed. Luke took a deep breath and tried again, not missing a single bolt. "See, you can do it." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Nice job, Luke." Padme smiled.

"I call that luck." Han said.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck." Obi-Wan countered as the sound signaling that they arrived was heard and Han and Chewie went to the cockpit to land.

"You know, I did feel something." Luke said.

"That's the Force." Padme smiled when the ship shook.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he caught the falling Padme. No one had an answer so Luke, Obi-Wan and Padme ran to the cockpit where Luke asked the same question.

"I don't know, Kid. Everything's right except no Alderaan."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"It can't just be gone!" Luke protested.

"I'm telling you, Kid, it ain't there." Han insisted.

"Destroyed by the Empire." Obi-Wan said. Han began to protest when a TIE fighter came out of nowhere and flew towards what looked like a moon. But as they neared the moon to get the fighter, Obi-Wan and Padme realized it wasn't a moon. "It's a space station." Obi-Wan said. Han protested again when Padme cut in,

"It can't be anything else and how else could a fighter be out here unless there was a base?" Han agreed but insisted they could catch the fighter when they got caught in a tractor beam. "Nice one, fly boy." Padme muttered.

"Now what?" Han asked.

* * *

Padme stayed absolutely still. She was in a smuggling compartment with Luke and Threepio. Han, Obi-Wan, Chewie and Artoo were in two other compartments, one on each side of them. Padme could hear footsteps above them when they died down. Luke lifted the opening and they all got out.

"Good thing you had these compartments." Luke commented.

"I use them for smuggling. Never thought I'd smuggle myself in them." Han said.

"We got to get out of here." Padme said.

"We'll fight our way through." Han suggested.

"There are alternatives to fighting." Obi-Wan said and convinced Han and Luke to take out the men who came in. They did so and Han called down to the Stormtroopers for help. Han and Luke took them out quickly and took their armor. As fast as they could, Han, Chewie, Threepio, Artoo, Obi-Wan and Padme made their way to the door that led to the patrol room above the ship. Luke distracted them and as soon as the door opened, Han and Chewie killed all the men inside. Luke hurried in and locked the door.

"Between your blasting and his howling, it's no wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" Luke said.

"Bring'em on." Han said, "I'd prefer a straight out fight then to all this sneaking around."

"Stop." Padme said as Obi-Wan asked Artoo to find the source of power for the tractor beam. Threepio explained where the power was and Obi-Wan thought it over before saying,

"I don't think you all can help. I must go alone."

"Fine by me." Han said, leaning back in his chair.

"I want to come with you." Luke said.

"We all have a destiny, Luke." Obi-Wan said, "I must follow mine as you must follow yours." Luke nodded and let go. Padme gave Luke a comforting hug, giving Obi-Wan one last worried glance. Obi-Wan nodded and left. Chewie growled causing Han to say,

"You said it. Where'd you two pick up that crazy old man?"

"Ben's a great man." Luke insisted.

"He's greater then you." Padme smirked at Han. Before the captain could reply, Artoo beeped.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure, sir." Threepio responded, "He keeps saying 'I found her' and 'she's here.'"

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Princess Leia." Threepio answered.

"The princess?" Luke gasped. Padme gasped too. Her two children in the same place without knowing who they truly were. But her heart broke when she heard Threepio say,

"I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"I'm saving her." Padme said as Luke tried to convince Han and Chewie to help. She grabbed her cloak and was about to open the door when Han agreed. She followed Luke's lead and put her cloak's hood up to hide her face and then put on electronic handcuffs. Luke led her while Han led Chewie to an elevator. _We're coming Leia. _Padme thought, _Hold on._

* * *

**There's the chapter! Now before I do anything else: OH MY GOODNESS! 827 readers, 24 reviews, 16 followers and 3 favorites! You guys ROCK, as always. Thanks to Lily, charmedjedi, Katyperry22, tate4eva, ccp, HollisterGuyzAreHot, Criss-Colfer-And-Me, Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 and PadmeRulez for your reviews, favorites and follows and thanks to all my readers! Alright, so I know this chapter is short but I wanted to end here before I get to the reunion you guys want. Yes Leia will probably be added in next chapter and if you guys can't tell, Han is going to be arguing with Padme probably about as much as he argues with Leia. Don't worry you'll understand why later. Anyway, please review. Oh, and if you like Kingdom Hearts, check out my new story All the Pieces for it. Trust me, you'll love it! Please review! Later.**


	5. Chapter 5:Skywalker (almost) Reunion

As they were in the elevator, Luke undid Padme's handcuffs while Han undid Chewie's. Padme nodded her thanks, not wanting to say a single word. She was scared that if this went south, not only would Leia die but all of them too. _No. _Padme thought, _I can't let that happen. I won't. _Finally, the elevator stopped. They walked out, all silent. When a commander asked what was going on, Luke gave them their cover story. As the commander turned, the electronic handcuffs fell off of Padme and Chewie's wrists.

"They're loose!" Luke cried. Padme bent down and took out her blaster as fast as possible while Chewie immediately fired along with Han and Luke. Padme took out all of the cameras, uncomfortable with killing these men. Soon, all the cameras were destroyed and the men dead. Han ran to the control center, taking his helmet off and located Leia. Luke ran down the hall, trying to find Leia. Padme put her hood down and moved slowly towards the hall when there was a pounding heard. Padme immediately ran down the hall as Luke reached Leia. Leia sat up and Padme gasped. Her daughter looked _exactly _like her.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" Leia mocked, thinking Luke was a real one.

"What?" Luke asked, confused and then realizing it was the suit, took the helmet off and said, "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you." Leia stood up and asked,

"You're who?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I found your Artoo unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi!" Leia cried. Luke led Leia out as Han and Chewie came running down.

"Can't go that way." Han said.

"It seems you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia commented. Turning to face the princess, Han said,

"Well maybe you'd like it better in your cell, Your Highness." Just then, the troopers began firing down the hallway. Luke grabbed Leia's wrist and pushed her behind Padme while standing in front of his mother. Han and Chewie stayed on the other side. They began to fire at the Stormtroopers while Luke tried to Threepio. Padme looked around for something, _anything_, to get them out of there.

"There's no way out!" Luke cried.

"This is some rescue." Leia snapped. While Han went off about Luke being the brains, Padme nudged her daughter.

"I found a way out but I need your help." Padme whispered, staring at her daughter straight in the eyes. In them, Leia found fierce determination just like her own and an undying fire. Leia nodded. Padme pointed to the grate and Leia grabbed Luke's blaster. The girls fired at the grate simultaneously. The grate was destroyed and Han cried,

"What the heck are you two doing?!"

"Someone's gotta save our skin!" Leia cried.

"And this is our only shot!" Padme shouted, as Leia made it to the grate.

"Into the garbage shoot, fly boy!" Leia shouted and jumped in. Padme immediately followed, no questions asked. As soon as Leia landed in the garbage, Padme followed. "Who are you anyway?" Leia asked as she made her way to the door.

"Padme and I hate that guy just as much as you." Padme said.

"Which one?"

"Han."

"Makes sense. I hate him and get along with you so…" She didn't finish as she tried to open the door when Chewie landed. He growled.

"Oh stop it." Padme said, "It was the only way out." Leia gave her a look as she struggled with the door.

"You can understand him?" she asked. Padme shrugged,

"Only enough to know he was complaining." Chewie made his way to the door when Luke came down.

"Stand back." He said and shot the door. Everyone ducked as the blast just bounced off. "Great." Luke sighed. Chewie began to struggle with the door when Han came.

"Oh yeah, the garbage shoot was a great idea." He said sarcastically, "What a wonderful smell you two discovered."

"At least this way we're _alive_!" Padme snapped. Han ignored her and shot at the door. Once again it bounced off.

"I already tried that!" Luke shouted, "It's magnetically sealed!"

"Put that thing away before you get us all killed!" Leia shouted.

"Absolutely, Your Worshipfulness." Han said sarcastically.

"Stop it Han!" Padme growled. She was usually calm and level headed but Han was so irritable, she couldn't stand him and apparently her daughter couldn't either. Suddenly, Luke was pulled under by a creature. They tried to find him and shoot it but it wouldn't. Padme was in shock and couldn't move when Luke was taken under a second time. _Please Force don't let him be gone! _Padme thought. Suddenly, Luke burst up, soaking and gasping for air. "Luke!" Padme cried and rushed towards him when she had an idea. She ran to Chewie and whispered, "Lift me up." Chewie complied and cupped his hands together. He started to lift her up when the walls began moving. Terrified, Chewie threw Padme onto the walls and hurried to the door. Padme barely managed to stay on when she got a hold. She tried to climb but it was next to impossible with the walls moving. Han tried to get Leia up as well but she barely made it halfway to Padme. Padme gripped the wall tightly when it stopped. Her eyes widened and she joined in the others screaming for joy. _I knew I liked you Threepio. _She smiled. Artoo unlocked the door and Padme threw herself out and landed perfectly, her shoes muffling her landing. She offered Leia a hand but she also offered it as a test. A test to see if Leia trusted her. Sure enough, Leia took her mother's hand and offered a smile. Padme smiled back. Her daughter trusted her.

"Okay if we avoid any more female advise we should be good." Han said as they were preparing to leave.

"Says the man who almost got us captured." Padme scoffed. Han shot the 14 year old queen a glare when Chewie cried out in fear. Han saw it was the creature that almost killed Luke and shot it, despite Leia's protests.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where you come from but from now on you listen to me, okay?" Leia said, leaving no room for argument. Despite that, Han argued as they walked off.

"Listen Your Highness, I take orders from one person: me!" Han cried.

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Leia retorted, "Will somebody get this walking carpet out of my way?"

"No reward is worth this." Han complained but followed the princess anyway.

* * *

The group continued on when they ran into some troopers. Han fired at them and followed them as they ran off, Chewie on his heels.

"You're friend sure has courage." Leia remarked.

"Hopefully he won't get himself killed." Luke said and led the girls in the opposite direction. The Skywalkers ran when troopers caught up to them and they ended up trapping themselves over a pit. "I think we took a wrong turn." Luke said. Just then, shots were fired at their backs. Leia closed the doors and looked for a lock only to realize there wasn't one.

"There's no lock!" she cried. Luke pushed Leia out of the way and blasted the controls.

"That'll hold them." He said. Leia instructed him on what to do only for Luke to realize he blasted the controls.

"They're coming through!" Leia cried. Padme suddenly had an idea.

"Luke give me a grappling hook." She said. Luke passed her one of the grappling hooks on his belt and she accepted it, not taking her eyes off a pole. She threw the hook up and it hooked onto the pole. Padme swung across just seconds before troopers began shooting from above. Luke tried to follow Padme by undoing his hook and gave Leia his blaster. The door began to open and Padme was getting worried. She couldn't help because she couldn't see them. Finally, Luke got the hook around the pole and grabbed Leia. Leia kissed Luke on the cheek.

"For luck." She said. When they weren't watching her, Padme flinched. Her _daughter _just _kissed _her _son_! Luckily, they didn't see her and they continued running when they met up with Han and Chewie near the _Falcon_.

"What took you so long?" Han asked.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia explained.

"Is the ship okay?" Luke asked.

"I think. Hopefully the old man got the tractor beam down." Han said. They waited a little when the troopers ran off.

"Come on!" Padme waved as she ran out. She was almost at the ship when she heard Luke say,

"Ben?" The young queen froze and turned to see Obi-Wan fighting a man wearing a black suit and mask and holding a red lightsaber. She started to run towards the scene when a voice whispered,

_"No Padme. You must hurry. Vader must not see you." _Padme didn't hesitate and ran to the _Falcon_. She got on and looked through the windows to see Obi-Wan die.

"No!" She cried the same instant Luke did but the ship prevented any sound from escaping. Tears welled in her eyes as she strapped herself in. Luke sat on one side of her and Leia the other. Her tears fell as she whispered, "No…no…no." But only one thought graced her mind.

_Who are you?_

* * *

**Well there it is! The long awaited reunion! Now on to readers, reviews, favorites and follows. *Screams in pillow* You guys are the most amazing group of readers I've ever had! I have 1422 readers, 32 reviews, 23 followers and 7 favorites! Thanks to justinstories12, Guest, Katyperry22, ccp, charmedjedi, tate4eva, Lunarballet, ThatGirlWhoLovesELO, Nyce, Kenna B, Japor Snippet, Alurin, daughterofak1ng and stella brillare along with every single reader. You guys are amazing! Okay, sorry for not updating but I've updated my Kingdom Hearts story All the Pieces and I've just been distracted. I've now got four in progress stories so wish me tons of luck. Hope the reunion is what'd you expect from this group and I've got a question for you guys. Who do you think the voice was that made Padme not hesitate for a second? Please review and I'll (hopefully) update faster! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6:Safe For Now

As they left the Death Star, Leia left to get something while Luke sat, depressed. Padme let her tears freely flow, trying to get over the shock the shock of the moment.

"Who was that man?" Padme whispered weakly. She had taken her hair out and it now flowed down her back. Luke looked at her and whispered,

"What do you mean?" Padme looked at her son and repeated at the same volume as last time,

"Who was that man?"

"The man you are referring to is Darth Vader, Ms. Padme." Threepio explained. Padme nodded. She wanted to know more but she didn't want to reveal who she was yet. Just then, Leia came back with the cloak Luke had bought on Tatooine.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luke whispered.

"It was his destiny." Padme chocked out, "He knew that from the beginning. He would die protecting us." Just then, Han came back saying,

"We're not out of this yet. Come on Kid!" Luke got up and followed Han to the cannons. Leia and Padme ran to the cockpit as the canons came online.

"Here they come!" Leia cried as the TIE Fighters flew past and began to shoot. Padme held her breath as Han and Luke faced off with the 4 Fighters. _If Luke is anything like Ani, they'll survive. I just know it! _Padme thought. While she hadn't believed in Anakin at first, this trip proved that he did, in fact, succeed. And so far, Luke was a lot like how Padme remembered his father. Finally, Luke took out the last Fighter. "We did it!" Leia cried, hugging first Chewie and then Padme. Padme smiled and headed back. _It's time Artoo and I talked._ She thought.

"Threepio," Padme said as she stood before the droids, "could you give Artoo and me a minute?" Threepio immediately answered,

"Of course Ms. Padme." He left right after that. Just to make sure nobody would hear, Padme led Artoo to the rooms and shut the door.

"Okay Artoo," Padme said, "you have to tell me everything's that happened." Artoo beeped and proceeded to tell the young queen everything he knew about this time and what changes have happened. When he finished, Padme smiled, "Thank you Artoo. Now I just have to hope I understand everything." Filled with worry, Padme sat on a bed, head in her hands. "Why did you leave me Obi-Wan?" Padme cried as tears once again fell, "Without you, I'm lost. I don't know anything, even after everything Artoo told me. I'm scared I'll reveal myself and I'll have unbelieving children. Obi-Wan, why? Why? Without you, Qui-Gon and Ani, I'm lost." Tears fell from Padme's eyes. Tears for her friend, tears for her people, tears for her family and, most of all, tears for Ani.

* * *

"Padme?" Leia called some time later, "Are you in here?" Without waiting for an answer, Leia opened the door to find the crying queen and Artoo. Leia walked over and sat next to Padme. Padme looked up and into Leia's identical eyes.

"Leia…" She whispered.

"Padme." Leia answered and put her arm across Padme's shoulders. Despite her pain, the young queen refused to cry anymore. She was strong and would get past this pain. But she couldn't help leaning her head on her daughter's shoulder. When Leia didn't push her off, Padme smiled. To both, this was a sign of friendship. Leia held Padme like that until the queen lifted her head up and asked,

"Where are we going?"

"Yavin IV." Leia answered. Padme nodded when something occurred to her.

"Don't you think we got off too easily?" Leia turned to the young queen and asked,

"How did you know?" Padme shrugged,

"Just seemed too easy after my experience." Leia chuckled,

"And what experience is that?" Padme looked straight into Leia's eyes and answered,

"They tried to keep me on Naboo. They held me captive and tried to get me back before I escaped on my ship. They even blew it up to get rid of me." Leia gasped,

"And you're only 14?" Padme nodded. "Oh Padme." Leia hugged her mother, unaware that she would be through more difficult times when she returned to her own time. Padme thanked the Force she remembered her cover story. As they pulled away, Padme asked,

"So why'd we get away so easily?"

"They're tracking us. They want to know where the rebel base is so they can destroy the planet…like they did with Alderaan." Leia answered sadly. It was Padme's turn to hug her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Padme whispered.

"For what?" Leia asked.

"For everything you've been through." Leia offered Padme a small smile,

"It's what I asked for when I joined the rebellion." Padme smiled back when Han cried,

"We're landing on Yavin in case you're wondering!" Padme rolled her eyes as the two walked back to the others.

* * *

When they went on land, Leia told Padme and Luke to follow her. Han and Chewie followed to figure out where their money was. As the leaders hooked up Artoo, Padme stood beside Leia while Luke sat with the pilots and Han and Chewie stood behind the group. The leader explained his plan and once he finished, he added,

"May the Force be with you." Padme smiled, glad to see that the wish of luck was still in use. Leia and Padme stood beside Luke's starship and waited for him. When he arrived, he looked…sad.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked, concern written on both mother and daughter's faces.

"Oh it's Han." Luke said, "I don't know, I just thought he'd change his mind." Leia lifted Luke's chin and said,

"Nobody can choose his destiny for him." Then, she gave Luke a peck on the cheek and whispered, "Good luck." Before she walked off. Padme once again flinched slightly but recovered fast so Luke wouldn't notice. As Leia walked away, Padme gave Luke a hug, whispering,

"Promise me you'll come back." Luke nodded and whispered back,

"Promise." Padme pulled back and Luke could clearly see tears brimming in her eyes. Padme quickly wiped them but she couldn't hide the concerned look on her face. "I'll come back." Luke vowed. Padme nodded, her queen mask quickly falling into place. And she walked off to join Leia. As she left Luke, the voice from before said,

_"Do not worry Padme. Your son shall not die for his destiny has not yet come." _Padme nodded, thinking, _I believe you…Qui-Gon._

* * *

Padme stood beside Leia in the control room as they listened to the pilots and waited to see how long they had before the Death Star was in range. So far, several pilots have perished, including Biggs, a friend of Luke's from the sound of things. Luke was going in and almost at the targeted spot when he turned off his computer. _Obi-Wan. _Padme realized and smiled, knowing his ghost was watching over her son. _Thank you Obi-Wan. Thank you._

_"You're welcome Padme." _Obi-Wan answered causing Padme to jump slightly. She quickly recovered and held her breath as the Death Star was in range. Suddenly, an explosion rang through the air.

"Luke did it!" Leia cried and hugged Padme tightly. Padme smiled, tears of happiness threatening to fall but she pushed them back. She didn't plan on crying again unless a family member died and she was _not _planning on that. As Luke landed, Leia and Padme ran up to him. Leia hugged him first and he went to Padme next.

"You came back." Padme whispered.

"I'll always come back." Luke smiled, "And that's a promise." As Luke pulled away from Padme, Han ran over and they shared a group hug.

"You're not that bad, Han." Padme smiled up at the captain.

"Well you're not so weak yourself." Han smiled. They made their way back into the hideout, feeling better than they had since Obi-Wan died.

The next night, Leia stood before Luke and Han dressed in white while Padme stood to her right, wearing ice blue and her hair falling in curls. Leia awarded Luke and Han medals for their bravery and Padme flinched slightly when she saw the smiles they shared when she heard a beeping. She turned and smiled at the newly fixed Artoo who stood happily beside Threepio. Leia raised her arms as Luke, Han and Chewie turned around. The rebellion let out a cheer and Chewie roared. Padme smiled. _This might be good after all. _She thought but couldn't help wondering how long she would be here and when she could tell Luke and Leia the truth.

* * *

**There it is! You guys are amazing with reading, following, favoring and reviewing! I got 2,214 readers, 41 reviewers, 10 favorites and 33 followers! Thanks to K-FictionFan, PixieDustDiamond, Katyperry22, tate4eva, QueenNaberrie, charmedjedi, Japor Snippet, ccp, Lunarballet, ComicCartoonFreak13, Dormantness, metallicakiki, Crystal di Angelo, Nanobot5770, bhujmnoi, fantasyandmusicperson1 and squirtlee16 for reviewing/following/favoring. Now we know who the voice was and nice job to everyone who guessed right! Next time we start The Empire Strikes Back and I have a very interesting twist coming up that involves Padme, Luke and Vader but that's a few chapters away. Try and guess it if you can. And if you like Kingdom Hearts, I've updated my story for that a lot and I've updated all my Once Upon a Time stories. If you like those, please check them out! Anyways, later!**


	7. Chapter 7:Before the Battle

Padme opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief to see the ice carved ceiling of her room. It has been 4 years since the Battle of Yavin. 4 years of hiding who she was, 4 years of fighting battles and, most importantly, 4 years with her children. Padme was now 18 but the leaders of the rebellion knew she was different. In battle, she saved Luke, Leia and Han's lives. In training, she was the fastest person to ever complete it, mastering it on the third try. Over the years, Padme had begun a routine every night to pray that she woke up here and not in her own time. So far, it worked and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want to abandon them now. Over the years, Padme had created relationships with Luke and Leia. They told her once that she was like the younger sister they never had. Though they were right about them being family, they were _way _off about the relationship but Padme took what she could get. Han had even come to trust her after she saved his life and he now allowed her to work on the _Falcon _with him and Chewie. Padme had also become Leia's protector. Basically, the rebellion wants her to keep Leia as safe as possible. Leia accepted it and Padme thought of herself being Leia's Captain Panaka. The only thing she didn't like about the time travel was that all of her friends, save for Artoo and Threepio, were all gone. Padme got up and slipped an ice blue sweater over her suit and put a matching headband in to keep her now curly hair back and out of her face. Padme walked out of her room just as Luke walked past.

"Morning Luke." Padme smiled. Luke smiled,

"Morning Padme." A comfortable silence fell over the Skywalkers as they made their way to the _Falcon_. When they arrived, Padme called up to Han,

"Still working on that piece of junk?" Han, who didn't turn around, answered,

"Listen, Your Highness, it may be a piece of junk to you but she's my baby." Padme and Luke started laughing. Padme did this to Han every morning and every morning he thought she was Leia. Han turned around and groaned when he saw it was Padme. "Do you have to do this every morning?" He asked. Padme giggled,

"Until you realize I'm not Leia, nope." Han sighed. Sometimes he still thought of Padme as the 14 year old who walked into his ship with a farm boy, a crazy old man and two droids.

"Well get up here, princess!" Han shouted before he bent down to get a tool.

"As you wish." Padme smiled and looked at Luke. Luke nodded and cupped his hands. Padme put one foot in his hands and he pushed up. Padme flipped through the air and up to the _Falcon_, landing perfectly next to Han. Han turned and jumped as he saw Padme right next to him. Padme laughed and leaned over the edge and waved, "Thanks Luke!" Luke nodded and ran off to the control center.

"Come on." Han said and led Padme to the hiperdrive. Padme groaned,

"Again? I've fixed this thing 10 times a year and it breaks before you use it!" Han pointed and Padme sighed and jumped into the pit and tried to figure out the wiring system _again_.

* * *

When Han and Luke left for patrol, Padme jumped off the _Falcon_. She had promised Leia to train with her. Unknown to anyone in the rebellion, Padme had gone through similar training when she was elected queen of Naboo. Panaka had placed her and all of her handmaidens through vigorous training until they mastered it. Padme ran to the control room and found Leia monitoring the patrols.

"Leia come on." Padme said. Leia nodded and followed Padme to the training room. Once the training began, Padme worked as hard as she possibly could. Every blast missed her and she used the tricky course to her advantage. She finished within 10 minutes, a fast time for one as young as her. Leia followed and was only singed on one shoulder. She finished within 8 minutes. When they looked at the time, they ran back to the control room to check on Han and Luke. Han had checked in but Luke hadn't.

"Why hasn't Commander Skywalker not checked in?" Leia demanded.

"We don't know." A man admitted, "Captain Solo said he was checking something out."

"And how long ago was that?" Padme asked, her eyes narrowing and her voice like solid ice. The man gulped,

"A-about 3 hours ago m-mam." Padme shared a look with Leia when Han came in and said he was leaving. Padme rolled her eyes and gave Han a smile before he left. Leia ran after him. Padme ran to an exit and waited, hoping Luke would come back. _He'll come back. _She told herself. _I know it. He'll come back. _She stayed there for hours when Leia walked up.

"You should get some sleep." She said.

"But I-" Padme started.

"Now." Leia said. Padme sighed and walked to her room. There were moments when Leia acted like a mother to her. Padme smiled at the irony of it all as she sat down on her bed, pulled her cloak across her shoulders and fell asleep.

* * *

Padme looked up as she landed in snow. She saw a figure walking through the storm when he collapsed. Padme's eyes widened and she ran to the figure. She turned him over and gasped. It was Luke.

"Luke!" She shouted. But she got no response. "Luke please!" She cried when she heard a voice. Obi-Wan's voice. She looked up as Luke turned his body and stared at the Jedi Master's ghost. He stretched his hand out to him and called his name as Obi-Wan gave him instructions on what to do. When Obi-Wan vanished, Padme turned her son to face her. He stared at her face and whispered,

"Padme?"

"I'm here Luke." Padme said, "I'm here." She quickly took off her cloak and laid it on her son's back when she heard a noise. She looked up as Han came into view. She stood up and backed away and began to wake up.

* * *

Padme sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. She was still on Hoth. She heard noises outside her door and opened it to find Leia walking around.

"Leia?" Padme called. Leia turned and started to leave when she saw the young queen, whispering,

"I should go." Instinctly, Padme reached out and grabbed Leia's wrist. The princess turned around and stared into her mother's eyes. A fire burned in them that Leia recalled seeing 4 years ago and every time she stared into the younger girl's eyes.

"Don't shut me out." Padme said. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she was Leia's mother first and her friend second. And it was her motherly side that got the best of her in that moment. Her friend side was scolding her and screaming to let go but she couldn't. She wouldn't allow her daughter to shut her out. Leia sighed, used to Padme's instincts by now,

"I guess I'm just worried about Han and Luke." Padme smiled and made room for Leia to enter her room.

"It might make you feel better, sleeping beside someone who shares your worries." She explained. Leia nodded and took one side of Padme's bed while Padme herself took the other. Before she fell asleep, however, she caught the ghosts of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan smiling at her. Padme smiled back. _I'm here for one more day._

* * *

**Well there you have it! A fast update and a little mother-daughter moment or two. Okay, I got 2,850 readers, 44 reviews, 36 followers and 12 favorites! Thanks to tate4eva, ccp, QueenNaberrie, Lotrluci, Master of the AU Fanfiction and 1005! Only a few more chapters until a big Padme, Luke and Vader moment and I do mean BIG! Please review! Later.**


	8. Chapter 8:The Big Reveal

Padme woke up to find Leia gone. _She must already be at the control room. _Padme thought. Quickly, the 18 year old queen threw on her ice blue sweater, boots and headband. She began to look for her cloak when she remembered that she gave it to Luke in her dream. _Hopefully he has it. _Padme thought as she made her run to the control room. When she arrived, Leia informed her the robes were already sent out. Padme held her breath until she heard Han's sarcastic voice over the intercom say,

"Hey good morning to ya." She smiled and her grin only grew as she heard,

"Mission Control, this is Robe 2. I found them." Everyone let out a cheer and Padme gave Leia a tight hug. _They're okay. _Padme thought, _Luke's okay._

* * *

The group arrived minutes later and they immediately brought Luke to the medical droids since he was frozen. Padme noticed when Han carried him in that he still wore her brown cloak. Luke was in a tank for a long time until he regained consciousness. Padme and the droids were the only ones to not leave at all. Han had to go get his own medical attention and Leia was called to the control room. When Luke was awake, they took him to a room with Artoo and Threepio. Padme, Han, Leia and Chewie came first with Han nudging Luke as he walked in.

"Not a bad scarring." He remarked.

"Thanks to you." Luke smiled. Han smirked,

"That's 2 you owe me." Luke shook his head as Padme walked over and gave him a hug.

"You kept your promise." She whispered. Luke smiled and whispered back,

"I'll keep that promise until I die." Padme pulled back and smiled before settling into a chair beside Luke as Han and Leia began to argue. Padme tuned out for the conversation but when Leia walked towards Luke, she stiffened until she was like a board when Leia kissed Luke. When Leia left, Luke smiled and placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't get cocky." Han said as he left with Chewie, who was laughing at Han's obvious jealously. Luke chuckled at Han when he noticed Padme was as stiff as a board.

"What's wrong?" He asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. Padme immediately relaxed. Over the 4 years they've known each other, Luke had becoming a relaxing presence.

"Nothing…" Padme trailed, her queen mask slipping into place. Luke gave her a look that shattered her mask. He and Leia had been able to learn how to read her emotions and know when her queen mask was on though they didn't know it was her queen mask. They called it emotionless mask. Padme sighed, "I'm…just not used to seeing you and Leia…I've just always seen you guys as friends and it just…scares me to think something could ruin that friendship." It wasn't a total lie. Padme did want to see her children as friends and that _was _the first time Luke and Leia kissed. She wasn't _supposed _to be used to seeing _her children kiss! _Luke smiled,

"Nothing will ruin our friendship. I promise." Just then, sirens went off. Luke and Padme jumped to their seats and ran out of the room, Luke to put on his pilot uniform and Padme to the control room. The sirens meant the Empire and they had to act fast.

"What's going on?" Padme asked as she arrived in the control room.

"The Empire is attacking with walkers!" One rebel cried.

"Can we hold against them?" Leia asked.

"Until our pilots are out, no." Leia ran out then to instruct the pilots. Padme stayed back and watched the walkers approach.

"Leia you better hurry!" Padme cried as the walkers fired at their men and the battle had begun.

* * *

The battle has been raging for a while now. Only Padme, Leia and a few brave rebels had not left the control room. Han suddenly ran in.

"What are you two still doing here?" He cried, "You have to leave now!" Leia turned to the remaining rebels and ordered,

"Escape while you can and meet at the rendezvous as fast as possible." The men saluted and ran out as Padme, Leia and Han ran to the girls' ship. As they were a corner away, blocks of ice fell, blocking the entrance.

"Alright new plan." Han said and pulled out his comm link and said, "Leave now. I'm taking the princess and her protector on the _Falcon_." Han called Padme Leia's protector because the Rebellion assigned her to go into battle with Leia and watch her back after she saved her life. Protector was just the formal term. They made their way to the pile of junk fast along with Threepio but the ship wouldn't start. Han tried several things and finally got it fixed just as Vader walked in. As they made their way through space, Han yelled at Padme, "Try and fix the hyperspace!"

"That thing is never going to work without Artoo Han!" Padme yelled in return.

"Well try! We gotta outrun these guys somehow!" Han cried. Padme groaned and ran to the pit. As she played with the wires, the ship hit something and she nearly lost her balance.

"Hey watch it!" Padme shouted.

"Sorry but what do ya expect from an asteroid field?" Han sarcastically shouted.

"Asteroid field?!" Padme shouted when the ship hit a big one and Padme lurched forward, hitting her head on the walkway, and was pushed back to the other side. Padme cried out in pain as the world suddenly got very dark.

* * *

Padme opened her eyes to find Leia staring at her with concern in her eyes.

"Leia?" Padme asked hoarsely. Leia sighed with relief.

"You're okay." Padme sat up and cleared her throat before asking,

"What happened?"

"When an asteroid hit the ship, we heard you cry out. I came back and found you unconscious. I took you back here as soon as I found you." Leia explained. "We're heading to Cloud City."

"Why?"

"Han says he knows somebody there." Padme nodded and Leia suggested she rest while she could. Padme reluctantly agreed only because her daughter's stubbornness was coming out. Padme laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Padme woke up to find Leia sitting on her bed again. Leia smiled,

"We're here." The group got off to be greeted by a man Han called Lando. Lando had some of his men take care of the ship while another led the group to a room where they provided Leia and Padme with a change of clothes. Padme wore an ice blue dress with silver sparkles and lining on it. It also had an ice blue veil which she assumed she would have to wear but for the moment held it. Her long chocolate hair fell down her back in waves and she kept her boots on, her blaster hidden safely. Leia wore a brown dress and a long white jacket with it.

"You look beautiful." Padme smiled at her daughter. Leia turned and smiled.

"You look beautiful as well." She commented.

"Do you trust him?" Padme asked. Leia shook her head,

"Not one bit." Just then, they were called to dinner. Padme followed the group when she heard,

"_No Padme. It's a trap. You must go elsewhere." _Padme immediately went into the closest room. As she looked around, she gasped. It was an empty carbonite freezing room. She stood there for what felt like hours when she heard the door begin to open. She jumped up and held a pipe to prevent from falling. She watched as Vader and Lando prepared to use the freezing but had to test it first. She held back her cries as Han was forced to go in and Han and Leia confessed they loved each other. Once Han was confirmed to be alive, Chewie and Leia were led out. Padme waited, not moving at all when Vader returned, fighting Luke. Luke fell into the carbonite chamber and was nearly frozen if he had not jumped out at the last second. Padme followed them along the pipe as they continued to fight, Vader winning. Finally, Vader cut off Luke's hand.

"Ahh!" Luke cried in pain.

"Obi-Wan never did tell you what happened to your father did he?" Vader asked.

"He told me enough!" Luke cried, "He told me you murdered my father!"

"No I didn't." Vader said, "For Luke, I am your father!"

"No…" Luke and Padme whispered.

"Listen to your feelings." Vader said, "You know this to be true."

"No!" Padme shouted and swung herself over Vader's right shoulder and grabbed her blaster out of her boot before she landed. She pointed the blaster at Vader and said, "You aren't his father!"

"Padme?" Vader gasped and took a step towards the young queen. Padme took a step closer to Luke, protecting him at all costs.

"You aren't Luke's father." Padme repeated.

"Padme…" Vader whispered and reached towards her causing Padme to step even closer to the edge and to Luke.

"How do you know who I am?" Padme asked, her blaster still raised.

"How can you be alive?" Vader asked, ignoring her question.

"How. Do. You. Know. Who. I. AM!" Padme repeated. Vader placed a hand over his heart.

"I know everything about you." He answered.

"HOW?!" Padme demanded.

"For I am your husband."

"Husband?" Luke asked from where he hung on, confusion in his eyes. Padme's face didn't change as she calmly said,

"Luke get ready to jump."

"He doesn't know does he?" Vader asked.

"Luke…" Padme said, her gaze not leaving Vader's mask. Vader turned to Luke then and said, loudly,

"Luke! This young woman is your mother!"

* * *

**Dun dun DUH! Well here is the new chapter! I'm sorry for not updating but I have a very good excuse. My desktop broke and since I couldn't type on my laptop I had to wait. But that computer is toast so now I'm using one of our two laptops, which we are using as the desktop, to type. It hurts cause I have to sit close to it. Anyway, thanks to all 3,805 readers even though I made you wait forever but I got the big Padme/Luke/Vader moment in! Thanks also to Jane, tate4eva, Crystal di Angelo, charmedjedi, QueenNaberrie, ccp, AGE1984, Sammyangel, IndyLis and heartbeatingstrong reviewing/following/favoring! It means so much that despite how long I accidentally take to update you guys still love this story! And thank you to all 50 of my reviewers! That's the highest number of reviews I've ever gotten and I know there'll be more! Also, please anyone who likes Once Upon a Time or Kingdom Hearts check out my other stories! You'll love them I promise. Okay this is beginning to hurt to type like this so wish me luck with typing the next chapter or another story. It's not the most comfortable position to be in! Anyways, later!**HHhhan


	9. Chapter 9:No More Hiding

Padme didn't turn or look at Luke, scared of his reaction. First, he learns his father is alive and the Emperor's servant and then moments later he learns that his dead mother has been with his for the past 4 years and is one of his closest friends!

"Is…is it true?" He whispered hoarsely. Padme looked down at the walkway before whispering,

"It's true." Vader clenched his fist and said,

"Luke, Padme, join me and together we can rule the galaxy like we were meant to. As a family." Padme's head snapped up and she glared at Vader.

"Never!" She snapped. Before Vader could do or say anything else, Padme flipped into the air, tucked her blaster back in her boot and grabbed Luke's arm as she fell down the trench with Luke following her. The 2 fell until they reached an opening that led to a free fall. Padme fell first and barely managed to grab onto the rod before the fall. Luke followed and tried to use his good hand to get back up but only managed to fall back and upside down, staring into Padme's worried brown eyes. "Luke…" She whispered and reached one hand out to his face. He knew the truth and he looked worse than when he learned the truth about Vader. Luke closed his eyes and for a moment, Padme thought he was unconscious. But he whispered,

"Leia…" Padme watched in amazement as he connected with Leia telepathically. _It could be the Force. _She thought, _Or it could be their twin bond. _Just then, the _Falcon_ appeared below them and Lando came out of a hatch, reaching up for Padme and Luke.

"I can handle myself." Padme said, "You help Luke." And with that, she let go of the rod and fell into the ship, landing perfectly on her feet. Seconds later, the hatch lowered with Lando holding Luke. "Get him to a bed." Padme said and followed the 2 men. Her son needed her now. As soon as Lando laid him on a bunk, Luke fell asleep. He seemed to be having nightmares and Padme sat beside his bed, squeezing his hand in comfort. _I can't believe this. _She thought, _I'm comforting my 23 year old son after he learned a member of the Empire is his father and I, an 18 year old, am his mother. _Padme cleared her head when Luke sat up, awake, and whispered,

"Father…" After a moment, he said, "Why Ben? Why?" Then, his eyes met Padme's. "Padme?" He whispered.

"I'm here Luke." She squeezed his hand again, "I'm here, I'm not leaving."

"You're my mother." It was more of a statement then a question. Padme looked down as tears burned her eyes before meeting Luke's bright blue ones again. He was surprised to see her tears. She hadn't cried once the past 4 years and yet her eyes still gleamed with them.

"Yes." She answered, "I am your mother." She knew Luke would have a ton of questions and she knew she would have to answer all of them before Lando, Leia, Chewie or either of the droids showed up to check on Luke.

"H-how?" Was the first question.

"Do you remember the day you and I met?" Luke nodded. "Well that was when I arrived in this time."

"In this time?"

"Yes." Padme looked at the floor before continuing, "Luke…I died the day you were born like you were told. I'm only here because the Force wanted me here for some reason. I can't tell you everything you want to know though."

"Because most of it hasn't happened for you yet?"

"Yes." She still wouldn't look him in the eye. She took a deep breath before saying, "You know me as Padme Nabree but you should know by now that that is not my real name."

"Who are you?" Padme stared into his eyes and Luke found that the fire in her eyes was burning brightly.

"My full name as of my time is Padme Naberrie Amidala. But I know in my future, I will become Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker." Luke stared at the floor now.

"Vader's…Anakin Skywalker isn't he?" Padme paused before saying,

"I don't know, Luke. I don't know."

* * *

**Okay I know it's really short but I had to cut it off here for more than one reason. 1. it's a good place to stop and 2. The next chapter basically covers the end of The Empire Strikes Back and I wanted to give Padme and Luke a little bit of a bonding moment after Vader dropped a bomb like that so give me a break! Anyways, thanks to all 4,873 readers, 64 reviewers, 19 favorites and 47 followers! Thanks to prety, ccp, charmedjedi, Lady Allana Solo, Anon and CC-645 for reviewing! I hope you guys like this chapter and it meets your expectations for me. I'll try to update again soon but I have 3 other stories and, even though summer is almost starting for me, I'm gonna have homework over summer because I'm taking a couple AP and accelerated classes in high school. Wish me luck getting it done fast and cut me some slack about Luke! He is a pretty broken person after Vader drops the bomb and it would've been worse if his mother, who is YOUNGER than him, is revealed as well but I had to do it! Anyway, review and encourage updates or if I start taking too long check out my other stories or PM me! Later.**


	10. Chapter 10:The Beginning of the Return

The group arrived at the rendezvous a few days later. Luke and Padme spent that time getting to know each other better behind closed doors. It was very hard for Padme, one child in the light and the other in the dark of who she was. As insane as her life was, this was the worst. She shook her head slightly as she helped Luke stand up and make it to the door where Lando took him away. _Be safe. _She thought as Leia's arm rested across her shoulders.

"He'll be okay." The 23 year old said. Padme looked at her daughter. They were the same height now and Padme could clearly see the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

"What about you?" She asked. Leia froze and turned to Padme. "It's okay to cry once in a while." Padme said. Leia nodded and hugged her mother tightly as the tears fell and her throat closed up. Padme held her daughter close, thanking the Force she could have a moment like this with her. _Someday soon, _she thought, _this will end and Leia'll hate me. _She knew her daughter acted on her instincts and could very well hate Padme for the rest of their short time together. Padme shook her head. She needed to think about the present instead of the future. As soon as Leia's tears dried up, the girls went to the infirmary and found Luke with a medical droid.

"What's going on?" Leia asked as they approached.

"He needs a mechanical hand." The droid answered.

"How long will that take?" Padme asked.

"A few months I'm afraid." The droid said. Luke groaned.

"It'll be fine." Leia reassured, "The rebellion can survive without you for a little while and in the mean time we can plan a way to save Han."

"Han?" Luke asked, "What happened to Han?"

"He…he…" Leia couldn't get it out.

"He was frozen in carbonite." Padme whispered.

"Oh." Luke said, looking down, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Padme said, "We'll save him." She was trying to cheer her children up. She hated to see them like this. _And to think, _a voice nagged in her head, _this is all Ani's fault. _Padme shook her head. _No. That wasn't Ani. _She told the voice and she repeated this over and over as she tried to engage the twins in a conversation.

* * *

Months passed and soon the day came for Luke to get his hand. As Luke's hand was attached, with Leia and Padme by his side, Lando and Chewie were talking through a comm link. They had known Boba Fett had Han and have been searching for him for months. They finally found him on Tatooine. The plan was to send Lando and Chewie in to find the easiest way to get close to Han, send Padme later and follow with the droids and Luke and Leia soon after. The _Falcon _left as Luke's hand was attached. Padme stood by a large window with Leia when Luke walked over. Noticing the sad expressions, he put one arm across Leia's shoulders and the other across Padme's, comforting both his mother and his sister. A small smile crossed Padme's lips as they watched the _Falcon _begin its long journey to find their friend.

* * *

**I know another short chapter but it couldn't be helped! They don't give you any information to how long it took to get Luke's hand so I just made it a few months and threw in another mother daughter moment! I figured Leia would've cracked eventually. Anyways, I got 74 reviews, 21 favorites, 50 followers and 5,744 readers! Thanks to KittyKati1, Mei fa-chan, charmedjedi, Padma Fan, tate4eva, Lunarballet, AGE1984, shaleira, AryaJasmine and every reader! You guys are amazing! In other news, I have my first crossover up. If you like Final Fantasy 7 or Kingdom Hearts, check it out. Also, if you never knew, this is my most popular story and I love you guys for it! I never thought so many people would like my writing so thank you. Going on vacation soon so expect a long wait (sorry guys but it's one of the few breaks I'll get this summer from AP and accelerated homework and marching band and I'm not even getting a full break from the homework!) Keep reviewing and check out my other stories so I can come home with a smile! Later! PS. Finally got the double digits chapters!**


End file.
